Tatsuya Asami
is of the Timerangers. The protagonist, he is a 22 year old (33 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) martial artist who was "drafted" into the team to unlock the Chrono Changers. Biography Timeranger Tatsuya Asami attended college after losing a bet against his father in a karate match against his friend and peer Naoto Takizawa. Although Tatsuya was welcomed by the more prestigious students in college, he felt disconnected from them and wished to avoid the upper-class students in favor of a more normal life. After graduating, Tatsuya attempted to convince his father to let him leave the Asami Group and follow his desires to further his karate skills, only for his requests to fall on deaf ears. On the morning of February 13, 2000, Tatsuya found the Timerangers amidst the wreckage of their Chrono Ship. After being attacked by the team when mistaken for escaped convict Lila, who had been disguised as the near-identical Captain Ryuya, Tatsuya is quickly roped into Timeranger as Time Red and decides to change his "destiny" by breaking away from the Asami Group entirely as part of the team. After joining Timeranger, Tatsuya decides to move out of his father's house and uses his savings to rent the building that would be the Timeranger's home. Tatsuya works as a Karate Teacher at "Tomorrow Research," an entrepreneurial business composed of a variety of jobs for each member. When operating the Robo formations, Tatsuya is usually in charge of accessing the finisher moves to recapture the Londerz Prisoners by wielding a miniature version of the Space-Time Sword/Chrono Divider to mimic the movement pattern. As he bonds with the rest of the Timerangers, Tatsuya begins to contemplate the issue of fate and work to encourage those around him of their ability to fight destiny, but also feeling the pressures of his own fate coming back to haunt him. He finally announces his refusal to become the Asami Group's heir to his father, leaving for Tomorrow Research instead, much to Wataru's disdain. He is the first to learn of Ayase's Osiris Syndrome, keeping it a secret from the rest of the team at Ayase's request until his near-fatal collapse in December of 2000. He also finds himself constantly at odds with Naoto upon his acquisition of the V-Commander and his Timefire abilities. He also begins to develop feelings for Yuri, which begin to weigh heavily on him upon realizing that they will be forced to part ways after the arrest of the Londerz Family. In the finale, one year after the final battle, Tatsuya continues to live freely by himself choosing this lifestyle until he feels that he is ready to join his father's company. Although Yuri is the team leader, Tatsuya is the driving force of the Timerangers, essentially acting as field commander during the battles. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai TimeRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRenger to GoRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Tatsuya fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. He and his team were seen fighting alongside with the Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger team. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The TimeRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners, it is assumed Tatsuya and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen , Megarangers, Gaorangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Tatsuya, alongside his team (bar TimeFire), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting a Gormin, and a Dogormin. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger TimeRed appeared as part of a conference of the first 38 Reds led by Red Falcon, whom addressed the Ninningers and Zyuohgers as the greater Super Sentai pantheon intervened to save them from defeat at the hands of the titanic Gillmarda. Empowering the Combination Nin Shuriken to form Wild Tousai Shuriken King, the first 38 Super Sentai further imbued their successors with the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst, destroying Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Tatsuya joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Martial Artist Team, where he partnered alongside RyuuRanger and fought against GingaBlue and GaoBlack of the Super Strong Team in the fourth round of the competition and won the match before disappearing. Family *Wataru Asami - Father *Namie Asami - Mother *Yoshitaka Takamiya - Grandfather Personality Appearances in other media Net Movie Super Hero Taisen Otsu The five Timerangers appear in , part of , a series of Net Movies released accompanying the movie Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. They arrive from the future as the surviving Sentai after the "King of Terror" (Black Cross King) destroyed the world in July 1999. Appearing before the bored and lonely King of Terror who summoned them, the Timerangers rewound time to when the King of Terror arrived on Earth. As the Timerangers arrived from the future, the TimeRed seen here is assumed to be Captain Ryuya rather than Tatsuya Asami. Though either way, the net movie is out of continuity. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base TimeRed is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars TimeRed appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Mirai Sentai Timeranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Timeranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars TimeRed Time Protection Bureau Mecha *TimeJet 1 *V-Rex (Inherited from Fire) Arsenal *Chrono Changer *V Commander (inherited from Fire) *Assault Vector **Double Vector / Twin Vector ***Spark Vector ***Arrow Vector **Assault Mobile *VolBlaster *DV Defender (inherited from Fire) Attacks *'Heat Up: Spark End':'' Charging his Spark Vector, TimeRed extends an energy blade from his sword which can strike multiple foes at once *'Vector End Beat Three'': TimeRed's signature sword attack, an energized cross slash with the Spark and Arrow Vectors positioned like a clock's arms on 3 o' clock. *'Vector End Beat Cross: A cross slash attack where TimeRed slashes both swords horizontally then vertically, posiitoned like 3 and 9 then 6 and 12 on a clock. *'Vector Around': A team attack with TimeBlue where they both float around an enemy and slash at it. Appearances: Timeranger Episode 1 - 50, Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, Gokaiger 1, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, 51, :Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Super Sentai Strongest Battle. Ranger Key The is Tatsuya Asami's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The TimeRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as TimeRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Action Commander Senden. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers to freeze-compress bombs planted by Basco in Moroboshi High School *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting against Matroid Zan-KT0 of the Shot. *When the Gokaigers became the Timerangers while fighting the Go-Busters. The Timeranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet TimeRed was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Tatsuya received his key and became TimeRed once more. Red Spirit As the twenty-fourth Red, TimeRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Imitations A copy of TimeRed was part of a Copy Timeranger team that fought the Timerangers in a pocket dimension. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tatsuya Asami is portrayed by (Played as "永井 マサル") on top of portraying Captain Ryuya in a dual role. Nagai would later go on to portray Master Black in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. As a child, he was portrayed by . As TimeRed, his suit actor was . Notes *He is the first Red Ranger to not achieve the title of either leader or second-in-command. *He shares the same name with Denzi Green. *Tatsuya is the last of many Sentai Heroes to have his name either be or contain the kanji for . *He is the second Red Ranger to inherit the Sixth Ranger's mecha and weapon after said Ranger's death, with the first being Geki/TyrannoRanger. **The difference being that unlike Geki, Tatsuya doesn't obtain a new form using the Sixth Ranger's arsenal. *TimeRed represents the Timerangers for the Timeranger Zyudenchi that was released as part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi line of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *He is the first Red Ranger to be different from his four core teammates, in a sense that he is the only one from the Present while the others are from the future followed by Yamato Kazakiri/Zyuoh Eagle (being the only human on his team while his four core teammates are anthropomorphic animals). Appearances * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also *Captain Ryuya descendant External links *TimeRed at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *TimeRed at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Timerangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers